


Ein stummes Versprechen

by inuverse



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Ficathon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuverse/pseuds/inuverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logans Abschied von Rogue (Beitrag zum deutschen 5 Sätze Ficathon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein stummes Versprechen

»Sie ist etwas zu jung für dich«, wiederholte Logan zum x-ten Mal für sich in Gedanken und seufzte, während er zusah, wie die weiße Locke des Mädchens, das er still aus der Ferne beobachtete, lebhaft über ihre Stirn fegte , um dann wieder mit einer Hand in dem Versuch sie zu bezähmen, hinter ihr Ohr gestrichen zu werden, was den Blick auf Rogues strahlende Augen frei gab.

»Dieses Mädchen ist ein Wunder«, kam er nicht umhin halb liebevoll halb ehrfürchtig zu denken, und er war sich mehr als bewusst, dass einer der Jungspunde, die mit ihr zusammen saßen und vor ihr mit ihren Fähigkeiten prahlten, eines Tages Rogues jugendliche Schwärmerei für ihn vergessen machen würde und die Frau, die sie einmal sein würde, an seiner statt erobern.

Das Unabwendbare festzustellen, ließ etwas in seinem Inneren zu einem festen Knäul krampfen, was nicht einmal das Adamantium seiner Klauen zerschneiden könnte, aber als Rogue ihn dann schließlich doch noch an den geöffneten Toren der Schule erblickte, ein Bein über das Motorrad geschwungen, den Helm in der Hand zum Aufbruch bereit, lächelte sie.

Ihre behandschuhten Finger umfassten wie ein stummes Versprechen die Dog tags unter dem Stoff ihres Pullovers auf ihrer blanken Haut, die seinen Namen trugen.

Und Logan war sich plötzlich sicher, obwohl die Zeit des Abschieds gekommen war, würde in Rogues Herz nie Platz für einen anderen sein als ihn.


End file.
